Come Back To Me
by Idril Telperien
Summary: Bella had a twin sister who disappeared without a trace when they were kids. Now years later new evidence comes to light about what happened to Katie. Can Bella cope with the truth?
1. Preface

**COME BACK TO ME**

**Preface **

"Come on Bella, it's this way!" Katie screamed at me before trying to tug me the way she wanted to go.

"No, it's this way!" I yelled back at me twin. We had been walking with Dad and run off from him. Now we were lost in the wood with no way home.

"Well you go your way and I'll go mine." She said furiously before turning on her heal and storming off through the forest.

That was the last time I ever saw her.


	2. Katie

**This chapters kind of crummy but I'm just getting started and I needed the detail of what happened in there.**

**1. Katie**

**Bella POV**

The dream started off normally, well normally for me anyway.

_The vampires and wolves were arguing in the woods, in that awfully familiar clearing where my sister had disappeared. Suddenly one of the wolves phased, only not into one of the pack but into my sister. She looked just like she had the last time I saw her- the curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes so similar to my own and her trademark look of irritation written across her face. She was wearing the same clothes as she had on that walk- a pink coat and embroidered jeans the exact same as me. She just stood there looking at me with one hand outstretched. In it was the bracelet. A streak of blood was flowing freely from a cut in her forehead._

"_You did this to me. You left me." She closed her fist around the bracelet before pointing an accusing finger at me. _

"_I'm sorry! If I could turn back the clock I would!" I screamed before racing towards her but the more I ran the further away she seemed to get._

"_I'm dead because of you!" She screamed at me, despite still having the body of a five year her voice sounded exactly like mine. Suddenly the ground beneath her opened up and she was pulled down _

"_KATIE, NO!!!!!!" _

"KATIE, NO!!!!!!" I woke up screaming her name, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks as I had to face up to the guilt once again.

"Bella, what's wrong?!" Edward tried to hug me but I pushed him away, I didn't deserve his love. "Your Dad's coming." He whispered before disappearing. A second later the door burst open and Dad came running through.

"I know Bells, I know." He cried as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I killed her, it's my fault!" I sobbed into his shoulder as he rocked me gently and patted my hair.

"No, none of this was your fault. You were only a little girl, Bella. You were both just little girls. I should never have let you go off on your own." I could feel him trying to keep his emotions together so it didn't upset me further but it was a battle he was fast losing.

"If I had gone with her..."

"NO! Don't you ever, ever say that! If you had gone with her then I would have lost both of you that day. It was bad enough losing one." He held me tightly as I sobbed, making soothing sounds to try and calm me down. "I can't believe it's been thirteen years today. She might not be dead you know."

"No, I hope she's not. Whenever I try to think about what happened to her I always hope she's with some nice family somewhere. It sounds far fetched but I hope that she was taken to order and given to a family who couldn't have kids and would look after and love her. She can't remember anything about us and thinks that they're her family."

"That's not far fetched. That's the best we can hope for." He whispered against my hair. "What were you dreaming about?"

"She was standing there with the bracelet in her hand, telling me it was my fault before being swallowed up into the earth." I decided it was best to leave out the wolves and vampires.

"It was not your fault, honey. And Katie would never think like that, you and her were so close. You used to curl up in the same bed because you hated being away from each other!"

"I remember. I miss her so much though; I just keep thinking what it would be like to have her with me now."

"I know, it would be lovely having the two of you here." He smiled sadly before kissing my head. "Will you be alright now or do you want me to stay a bit longer?"

"No, I'll be ok now." I smiled as he left. Edward came back almost immediately; I was expecting him to fire a million questions at me about Katie but once again he surprised me by simply holding me against him giving me the power over if and when I told him. "She was my twin."

"I'm sorry; I never knew you had a twin."

"Dad and I don't really tell people about her, its just better having her to ourselves rather then the whole world knowing and feeling sorry for us."

"I understand." He whispered gently into my hair. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"We were five, Mom and Dad had only been divorced for a year and we were spending time with Dad. He'd taken us out walking in the woods but Katie and I got bored so we decided to run off and play hide and seek. We were going to go straight back to him only we got lost. We ended up in this clearing: Katie wanted to go one way and I wanted to go the other so we argued and stormed off our separate ways. A couple of hours later they found me, there had been a massive search for us. I had expected her to be stood the gloating about being back home first but she was still missing. They search all through the night but they never found her. There was a huge search for her all across America, her face was beamed to every state and my parents had made countless appeals on the television but there had been nothing. The only thing they had ever found was my sister's broken bracelet a few hundred meters from the clearing where we'd argued. If only I'd gone with her." I sighed gently.

"Your Dad's right, you shouldn't say that. Katie wouldn't have wanted you with her either." He snuggled against his chest, desperate for comfort. After a while I turned in his arms to the drawer by my bed in it was my sisters bracelet. It was identical to the one on my own wrist, the one that I had never taken off since I was five months old- it was an intricate gold band that you could adjust as you got older.

"We were both given them when we were christened. We used to treat them as our friendship bracelets and promised to never take them off. They reckon that the catch on hers broke since there was no other DNA on it." He took it from me and gently twisted it in his fingers.

"Beautiful." He murmured before handing it back to me.

"I would give anything to know what happened to her." He kissed my head before leaning over to turn off the light.

"Go to sleep." He whispered against my lips. "You'll feel better in the morning." I nodded my agreement but I knew I wouldn't feel better in the morning.

Some cuts just run too deep.


	3. London

**2. London**

**Katie POV**

You know that feeling you get where you feel on top of the world and nothing can bring you down? That's how I felt at that moment in time- after two years of absolute hell I was finally starting to feel good again.

"What are you thinking about?" Dave whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer.

"You. And how happy you make me." I giggled as Dave kissed my nose.

"I love you." Dave whispered before pulling me onto my chest and leaning back on the pillow. That was what I loved about Dave the way he could express his feelings while so many men can't. I'd been with Dave for three years since I was fifteen and now I even lived with his family. My parents- well adoptive parents- had been killed in a car crash two years ago and Dave's parents had taken me in, although I was pretty sure if they knew what we spent our free time doing then I'd be out of the house. Dave's older brother had got his girlfriend pregnant at fifteen and they were desperate for Dave and his little brother Ollie not to go the same way.

"If your parents knew what we were doing we'd be in so much trouble." I laughed as he cuddled me closer.

"You could weasel your way out, you're too gorgeous to punish." I started laughing so hard I almost fell off the bed.

"You come out with some crap sometimes, Davey." He smiled at me. Dave was a six foot football player who had a muscular chest, long blond hair and expressive grey eyes. I'd first met Dave twelve years ago when my parents and I had moved here just after the adopted me not that I can remember much about my life before then. Apparently I'd been in an abusive home and my father had hit me so hard I'd been in a coma for days, because of that the only things I could remember where blurred images and faceless people. The only true image I could remember was my twin sister who had died as a result of our abusive father. Dave had often said if he ever met my real father he would kill him. To get away from the dark thoughts of my past I thought back to the past few hours. Dave's parents had gone out for the evening to a friend's birthday and Ollie was staying at his Nan's for the evening (they didn't trust us with Ollie- probably a good choice) so we were alone.

"What shall we do for the rest of the evening?" Dave asked as his fingers drew patterns on my stomach.

"We could always do our homework." I suggested as Dave kissed my neck.

"We could..."

"Or we could always do the washing up?" I teased him as his lips moved up to nibble my ear.

"Or..." Dave muttered suggestively as he gently moved me off his body before moving over the top of me. "We could have a bit of fun."

"I like the sound of that." I grinned at the prospect of spending another night in heaven with Dave.

* * *

I woke up in my bed with the alarm beside me blaring. Dave must have bought me in here because the last thing I could remember was falling asleep in Dave's arms. Aww he'd even set my alarm for school and put on of his tops on me. My door opened as I was reluctantly finishing pulling my clothes on.

"Hey baby." Dave grinned as he pulled me into a quick embrace. "God you were dead to the world last night. You didn't even stir when I put the t-shirt on you." I laughed, I was known for my ability to sleep through anything.

"Come on or we'll be late." I sighed at the prospect of spending another dreary day at school. Dave nodded before grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs.

Dave's family were all downstairs already. Dave's dad Adrian was shoving a final piece of toast in his mouth before he had to leave for his job as an estate agent. Dave was the spitting image of his Dad with the same blond hair albeit his Dad having cropped hair, grey eyes and muscular chest. His Dad showed exactly what Dave would look like as an adult. His Mum Jane was also blonde although she was skinny and petit even Ollie was as tall as his mother. Jane worked at the same primary school that Ollie went to and neither of them was in any hurry to get there. Ollie was ten years old and utterly adorable with a pixie face, thick curly hair and dimples. Jane smiled as we walked in before enveloping us in a hug. Jane saw me as the daughter she never had- Jane had three sons and two Grandsons and for as long as I had known her she had been desperate for some female company in the house. Dave's older brother Joseph was now twenty one and lived in a flat a few roads away with his childhood sweetheart Mia and their two sons Jamie and Sam but the four of them spent most of their time at our house. We'd just shoved bread into the toaster when the doorbell went.

"Hey guys." Max yelled as he walked into the room. Max was Dave's best friend who was the smartest person I knew- he'd even been moved up a year so was only seventeen- Max was scarily tiny and was frequently mistaken for a year eight, his innocent blue eyes and curly mousey brown hair all helped to make him look even younger. Following Max was the final addition to our gang and my best friend- Gracie. Max had been in love with Gracie since he was ten years old and she had constantly rebuffed him in the nicest way possible. She was tall with long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin from her latest holiday. Her parents were both big in the banking world and were constantly splashing out on material possession where they lacked in affection.

"Come on we have to catch the bloody tube! Eat it on the way!" Gracie grabbed the toast before racing out the door. We all looked at each of curiously- the usual tube we caught was in half an hour so why did Gracie want to get there so bloody early. As we all walked down the street to the nearest tube I pulled Gracie behind the boys.

"So why are we getting there so early?"

"I have to hand some an English essay in."

"Pull the other one Gracie!"

"Fine! Two words- Daniel Sutton!" She giggled- Daniel Sutton was in the football team with Dave and was the schools player. He'd been out with almost all the girl's in our year and treated each one like dirt.

"Gracie." I groaned.

"We're doing this sport studies project together and we were going to do the finishing bit this morning. He's asked me out!" She danced a few meters back up the street before coming back to me with an irritated look on her face. "What's that face for? Why can't I be happy or is it just _you_ that can have a man?" She hissed.

"What! Where did that come from? I would love you to have someone but Daniel! You know what he's like." I stopped her and pointed towards Max who was with Dave further up the street. "Sometimes you have to love what's good for you."

"Oh shove off! I can do what I like and it's none of_ your_ business! What kind of friend are you?" She yelled before storming off up the street.

"What was all that about?" Dave asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Nothing." I sighed, I hated lying to Dave but Max was right beside us and I didn't want to upset him.

"Should I go after her?" Max asked uncertainly as he got ready to start sprinting.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Max." He nodded and fell into step with us. Dave kissed my neck as we walked on and I began to feel happier. Gracie would calm down by morning bell and I could try and persuade her to leave Daniel well alone, maybe Max would be able to get with her eventually and of course I had Dave.

My perfect life- it was a shame that it was about to be torn apart.


	4. NOTE

**I've got a review saying that someone thinks I have stolen her idea. I would like to take the time to say that I have never and would never steal anyone's ideas as I know how precious they are. This story came purely from the depths of my mind and the only influence I have had is Stephanie Meyer's story (and Cherub which is where Dave comes from). I would like to apologise for any hurt or irritation it may have caused but this story is mine and mine alone and I will carry on with it because I enjoy writing it. **


	5. Our angel

**Happy New Year! Hope you have a great 2010**

**3. Our Angel**

**Bella POV**

I felt good for about a second when I woke up but then the significance of the day crushed me. I leaned back into Edward's icy embrace, he sensed I was awake and pulled me tighter.

"I'm here for you, Bella. I promise I'll do anything for you." I nodded but kept my eyes bolted shut against the real world. Suddenly I felt Edward move me off him and head for the window. "Your Dad's coming." He explained apologetically.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" Dad asked as he walked into the room with breakfast in bed. "You don't have to go in today if you don't want to. They'd understand." He sat on the edge of my bed as we both grabbed a slab of toast off the plate.

"No I'll be ok, I think it would be best if I keep busy." He nodded thoughtfully before pulling me into a hug.

"I know today will be hard but we'll get through it. I'll meet you back here after work so we can go to the memorial together." I nodded, it was a tradition of ours- even when I was living with my Mom that we would come back and go to her memorial. Since there was no body there had been no funeral but she had a memorial plaque in the cemetery with the war memorials and memorials for people whose bodies were buried elsewhere.

"When does Mom's plane get in?"

"Lunchtime, I'm going to get her in my lunch break." I nodded before grabbing another slice of toast. "Well, I'll let you get dressed. If you need anything..." He kissed the top of my head before making a quick exit. He always found coping with emotions hard in normal circumstances so trying to cope with the loss of a daughter was killer. I waited a few minutes longer as I finished my breakfast but Edward didn't come back so I assumed he'd gone home to get changed and give us some space.

I was dreading school, most people knew about my sister seeing as them and their parents had lived in Forks all their lives. People didn't really mention Katie that much during the year but when it came to the anniversary of her disappearance it was all people could talk about. It was always in the paper and this year a programme had even been made calling for new evidence. My parents had been approached about it a few months back- it was Missing month and every day for a month there was a programme about a missing person. Katie's programme was on tonight to correspond with her anniversary. I'd been a bit apprehensive about the programme after all it had happened thirteen years ago how would people remember the little details that might look suspect if you take an in depth look such as seeing someone at a service station with a frightened little girl or a 'family' that on a second look didn't look quite right. My Dad's answer was simple- it wasn't the little details they were interested in but the big details, as he'd put it -_"People's loyalties changes. Maybe someone knew something at the time but they didn't want to get their boyfriend, husband or something into trouble. Now things might have changed, the relationships broken down and this programme reminds them. Without loyalty to that person they'll tell us." _I wasn't as convinced about this theory as Charlie was but he was so optimistic about this leading to a new lead for the investigation that I didn't want to bring him down.

School was just as I had imagined it- just stepping out of the car had three people coming up telling me how sorry they were. I nodded and quickly headed towards the Volvo where Edward and his family were stood. Alice noticed me first and came running towards me before pulling me into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"He told you?" I asked, I wasn't angry it was just that Edward didn't usual tell things without asking me first.

"He didn't have too." She pointed at all the people who were staring at me, talking quietly about my sister and pondering whether to come over and say how sorry they were. "He just filled in some of the blanks."

"Point taken." I let her lead me back to where all the others were standing and pointedly avoiding all eye contact with me, well except Edward who came towards me and pulled me into a hug before kissing my head.

"I love you." I whispered, feeling a lot better now that I was in his arms.

"I love you too. Do you think coming in today was a good idea?"I thought about that for a minute- now that I was here it didn't seem like a good idea, with everyone watching me. I'd never been very good at being centre of attention but at the same time what would I do at home? Sit around and mope, probably.

"No, I need to be busy." He nodded as the others came around and looked awkwardly at me. "Jasper! Stop playing with my emotions- today I want too, I _need _to be sad." He nodded and mumbled an apology. As I looked up everyone smiled kindly at me, even Rosalie.

"We should probably get inside." Edward pulled me gently away from the others as we headed towards our first lesson.

"Thanks." I whispered. "I know they're trying to be nice but..."

"They understand." He kissed my head again as we entered the English room. Everyone stopped talking and stared at us as we walked in before looking away guiltily when they were caught. As we sat down Angela came over and hugged me.

"How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, you must get sick of everyone coming up to you but it's better then sitting staring at you like some people." She nodded her head towards Lauren who was sitting with a bunch of other people staring at me. Lauren noticed me staring at her and quickly turned away but I heard her say something distinctly like _she probably would have done anything to get away from a sister like that. _Edward growled quietly next to me and Angela tutted angrily but before anyone could do anything the teacher walked in. We all took our seats and sat quietly as he gave us our assignment for the lesson. As we were working he came round to me with a paper tucked under his arm- there was a picture of my sister and the headline- **thirteen years on and still no clue**. I rolled my eyes, he always read a paper during first lesson, God forbid he actually teach us something.

"Bella, if you need to leave or have time to yourself just say. I understand how hard it must be for you." I nodded and feigned gratefulness but it was hard, after all no one cared about Katie 364 days of the year and then for one day she's all they can talk about. Well it doesn't wash with me.

Lunchtime was slightly better then the rest of the day. I was sat with the Cullen's, Ben, Angela and Mike at one of the tables in the canteen. They were chatting about things like homework and teacher's simple, superficial things.

"What was Katie like?" Alice asked suddenly which was followed by a series of loud bangs as people hit her under the table. Angela groaned as her foot connected with Alice's stone like leg luckily she thought she'd hit the table leg and blushed red with embarrassment.

"What?" Alice asked. "I thought she might like to talk about her."

"You shouldn't pry." Rosalie hissed.

"No, it's ok. It's good to talk about things." I pulled the gold locket from underneath my jumper and opened it to reveal the pictures inside. "It was my Gran's she left it to me when she died. She kept a picture of both her grandchildren in it. I'm on the left and Katie's on the right." I held it up for everyone to see.

"Wow! You look so much alike." Ben noted as he stared at the pictures.

"Yeah but we had such different personalities. She used to love football, hockey and all things sporty. I remember when we used to go to the beach with Jacob's family I'd sit playing dolls with Rachel and Rebecca while Katie played football with Jake, Billy and Dad. Jake and her were best friends, they did everything together."

"At least we know where all the co-ordination went!" Emmett laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was cold and frosty as the three of us walked through the cemetery together. Mom had come down alone and was staying for a few days like she always did- Dad slept on the couch and she had his room. I think it was hard for both of them- Mom being back in the old house, in her old bed and Dad having the ex- wife he never got over back- but they did for their daughters. We stopped at a plinth under a tree in the third row of the memorial area. The plinth was about waist high with a golden plague lying horizontally on it which read:

_**Our angel,**_

_**Katie Hannah Swan,**_

_**Taken from our eyes but not our hearts,**_

_**We will never forget you.**_

_**X**_

I went to lay my flowers on the ground below the plinth where several others had been laid. Two in particular- one handpicked bunch which looked remarkably similar to some flowers growing in Billy's back yard, it had a card attached to it- _miss you always, Jake_. The second bunch was lilies and tulips which looked remarkably like Esme's handiwork. I smiled, grateful that they cared.

"I miss you, Sis."


	6. Best Friends

**Sorry this chapters crap but I tried my best.**

**4. Best friends**

**Katie POV**

Gracie wasn't in as forgiving a mood as I'd hoped. She refused to talk to me all morning, even through break when she had to contend with talking about Madonna's adoption plan with Max and Dave who were decidedly uninterested. I had tried talking to her but she was adamant that until I accepted her relationship with Daniel we were no longer friends. Accept her relationship- she hadn't even gone on a date and as I pointed out I was trying to look out for her and keep her away from that low life creep.

"She'll come round; you know what she's like when she needs an outfit for her hot date with the Danny boy." Dave pointed out as we walked into chemistry. Gracie and Max were already there as they had a lesson together.

"Maybe I don't come round. Why does everyone expect me to just jump when she asks me to? Well she can find her own outfit." I huffed as I flopped down next to Dave at our desk. He rolled his eyes but said nothing else.

"Right class, settle down!" Miss. Carter yelled from the front of the class. "We're starting a new project. I will give you a partner that you must work with for the remainder of the term. All your names are in this pot and I will pick two out. No swapping. Right here we go." She went on calling out names and I couldn't help but glare when I heard that Max and Dave got to be partners and then came my turn. "Katie Lyndon and Penelope Swift."

"Yay." I muttered under my breath. Penelope Swift was the schools bitch who had taken a general dislike to me since I got with Dave. If you looked at Lawson prep school as if it was an American high school then Dave was the football captain and Penelope was the head cheerleader. In her mind they were meant to be together so when I had him it made me an enemy. This was going to be fun.

"Hey partner." She hissed acidly as she came to sit down next to me. I nodded as u grabbed my stuff off the desk to head tot he library with sour face.

"So you and Dave still an item?"

"Yeah, are you with anyone?" The look she gave me told me it was a resounding no and I had to hide a smirk.

"Dave's mine and when he wakes up and realises it then you'll be out on your arse."

"What colours the sky in your world, Penny? I'm guessing pink or maybe red. More suited."

"Don't call me Penny. Let's just get this over with, hanging with you is seriously hanging with you is doing my social status no good." I looked over to where I could see Gracie walking with her partner Jason Dante but then I remembered we weren't talking. Having no best friend was hard.

The library was a small room in the rafters of our school. Three edges were covered in bookshelves while the fourth had a row of computers and you couldn't stand up straight unless you were in the middle where two dozen desks were randomly arranged. I grabbed the one furthest away from the desk at the front where the librarian and now Miss. Carter were sitting.

"You grab a computer and do some research while I'll get some text books. That way we don't have to talk to each other."

"Who died and made you boss."

"You're Mum." Yeah I know it was a great, mature comeback but Penelope does my head in. She rolled her eyes but stalked off in the direction of the computers. "Why me?" came to mind as I grabbed a handful of books and walked back to the desk. I looked over to where Penelope was stood with some of her mates looking at a phone and giggling. I rolled my eyes couldn't she do a little bit of work. I was about to go over and yell at her when I took a second look at the phone. It was mine.

"Bitch." I hissed as I stormed over to them. She must have stolen it from my jacket which was hanging on the back of the library chair. "Hey that's mine! What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Aww, don't get your knickers in a twist. Although it looks like Dave's done that for you!" Her friends laughed loudly as my face flushed red. My phone was full of texts from Dave: mostly just I miss you and I love you but there were the occasional naughty one. And THAT photo. SHIT! I lunged at Penelope but she managed to dodge me and started reading my text out loud; really, really loud.

"Katie, I love you sooo much and miss you so much. Hurry back from Gracie's because..." She never got to finish reading the message because Gracie came out of nowhere and rugby tackled her to the ground. The phone scattered across the floor and Dave grabbed it quickly. He was red faced with embarrassment as all his football buddies laughed and jeered at him for being so soppy. I smiled thanks at Gracie but my relief didn't last long as Miss. Carter came strolling towards us.

"What the hell is going on here? You're meant to be working on you project not mucking around!" She glared at all of us as Gracie pulled herself up and purposefully stomped on Penelope's hand.

"It was all her fault. She stole Katie's phone and started reading it. She..." Gracie started.

"Enough! You three in stay behind after this leson and Miss. Lyndon if you don't want people to read you texts then I suggest you don't leave suggestive texts on you phone." I glared at her, how was this my fault? Those texts weren't meant to be read by anyone except Dave and me. Miss carried on sorting us out with different partners. I was partnered with Skye Cadence a short, blonde, blue eyed girl who looked remarkably like an angel. She smiled at me as I made me way over to her desk but Dave grabbed my am. All the boys were still laughing at Dave's message and when he grabbed my arm they increased. He shoved my phone into my hand with unneeded force.

"Can you keep it on you this time?" He growled at me in an odd, cold voice that he had never used to me before. I didn't answer him; instead I stormed over to my desk and sat down.

"Don't let Penelope get you down. She's a right cow." I smiled as we got back to working on the stupid project but out of the corner of my eye I saw Penelope smirking. She'd seen the tension between us and loved it.

"Looks like poor, dear Katie will be homeless soon."

After the lesson finished the three of us set sat in our seats as Miss sat down in front of us and glowered.

"What happened today was perfectly unacceptable. Penelope I expect you to use this lesson to work on you A-levels not muck around and bully others students. Gracie I also don't expect my students to attack each other even if the believe they have viable reasons. As for you Katie I honestly expect my pupils to use more decorum then you have shown."

"Excuse me but what the hell do you mean? I have done nothing wrong."

"Not only did you use a swear word in my class but I suspect that text got worse as it went along."

"Then take it up with Dave not me." She glowered at me but decided not to take it any further.

"I expect better behaviour from you three next time I see you." With that she left the room in a huff closely followed by Penelope.

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier. I do love you." I smiled at her.

"Love you too, Gracie. So how did things go with Daniel?"

"We're going out on Friday! I know you don't approve but please be there for me."

"Ok fine. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks you heart. Or gives you Chlamydia."

"Ha-ha very funny. NOT. So what about you and Dave? That looked a bit..." she trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence. Well nor did I.

"Can I come in?" Dave asked as he opened the library door.

"We don't own it do we." I hissed as I pointed to the one other student in the room and the librarian. He came and sat down on the desk in font of me, he had changed into his football strip for lunchtime practice. "I'm sorry about what I said, I was just angry because the guys were laughing."

"I'm glad I know where your priorities lie." I hissed.

"I'll prove to you exactly where they lie." With that he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs with Gracie and Max -who had been waiting on the ground floor- following before heading out onto the pitch where all the team as well as the cheerleaders were gathered.

"HEY! you guys!" He yelled and they all looked towards where we were standing. "You see that beautiful girl their. Well that's my girl and she is the most beautiful girl in the entire world and I love her more then anything in the world!" I felt my face flush red as everyone started whooping and cheering but I didn't have much time to think about it because Dave had swept me into his arms and kissed me gently.

"Forgiven?" He whispered against my neck. I turned to look at Penelope's face. Picture perfect.

"Oh hell yeah." I grinned before kissing him again.


	7. Katie Swan

**5. Katie Swan**

**Katie POV**

"Ohh Celebrity Big Brother comes on in five minutes!" I grinned as we flicked through the Sky channels. Max gave me one of his disappointed looks that only came out when he was wondering why the hell he hung out with us.

"NO WAY! Even I draw the line there!" Gracie laughed as she lounged over the arm chair in the corner.

"But either John Terry or Peter Andre are getting evicted tonight!"

"Oh My God! What was I thinking we must watch that load of crap to see who leaves!" She laughed sarcastically. "My programme comes on now anyway."

"What's your programme?" Dave asked. His voice sounded loud in my ear as I was curled up in his arms with Max on the opposite end curled up as far away from us as possible.

"It's called _still missing_. It's an American programme- there's one on everyone day for a month. It's really cool because we have it on at the same time well within the time difference but it's better then two weeks later."

"So what is it? A drama?" Max asked as he chucked her the remote so she could put it on.

"No it's a true programme. Every night they have a different story about someone who went missing and they never found. Tonight it's this girl who went missing thirteen years ago. She was with her sister, they had an argument and they never saw her again."

"I blame the sister and who's stupid enough to admit they had an argument just before their sister went missing." I laughed.

"They were five."

"She could have done it. She could be ultra clever like out Maxi."

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"Shut up its starting!" We all shut up as the theme music started playing.

"_Tonight we look at the tragic case of Katie Swan the five year old girl who vanished without a trace thirteen years ago. Katie and her sister had run away during a family walk and got lost in the forest. After an argument they split up and while Isabella found her way home, Katie was never found. Tonight we look at the evidence and ask for help in solving her disappearance. This is still missing and I'm Amanda Lawcraft." _I snuggled closer to Dave, this actually looked interesting but there was this dull ache in my guts, like a foreboding sensation.

"_This is Katie and her sister Bella in a photograph taken just hours before the twins went on that fateful walk..." _She kept talking but I had stopped listening. All I could see was the photograph. I had seen those girls before- in all the pictures of when I was a little girl and in the image of my sister I had remembered and treasured since I was little.

"Katie..." Dave's voice sounded strangled as he stared at the picture but I shushed him and sat on the floor inches away from the television so I could take everything in. Part of me hoped I was making all of this up and just attaching myself to some strange child but a look at my friends settled any doubts.

I was Katie Swan.

I had been taken from my family.

My sister wasn't dead; my father had never killed her or been abusive.

My mother wasn't a druggie.

My '_parents_' had lied to me.

I felt Dave sit down next to me and wrap me into an embrace but I refused to take my eyes off the television. I had to watch this; I had to remember. The reporter was now walking through woodland on a route that I had apparently travelled just before we split up and I got taken. There was a vague familiarity but nothing concrete.

It turned to a re-enactment of the day with two girls who looked nothing like us having a fake argument and walking away from each other. The girl who was playing me walked into a darker part of the forest as a bracelet fell off her wrist. The camera focused on it as the girl walked off into the distance.

"I went back for it." I chocked out as tears fell down my cheeks. "I realised it was missing and I turned back."

"What happened next?"

"I can't remember, I... oh God!" The programme was now showing footage of my parents making a plea begging for someone to help them find me. I stared at their faces and felt memories flash through my mind- falling off my bike and having my Dad cuddle me and kiss it better, my Mum reading us a story at bedtime. The image changed again to my father now for an interview. I stared at his familiar face- the curly dark hair that was slightly balding, dark eyes and pale skin. He was older then I remembered but the face made me feel warm and safe instantly even though it was just a grainy image on a TV.

"_Do you still believe she is alive?"_

"_Yes, there's no evidence to say she's dead and I don't think I could carry on if I didn't believe she was alive."_

"_Does having her sister around make things easier?" _

"_Of course, if we'd lost both of them..." _He put his head in his hands but a muffled sob could still be heard.

"Dad." I whimpered before bursting into tears myself and Dave tightened his grip on me.

"It's ok, everything will be ok." Gracie said as she came and hugged my other side while Max was behind rubbing my back. By the time I was ready to look at the screen again it had changed to my Mum in a different house. She looked a lot like me with my hair only shorter.

"_What kind of child was she? Did her and her sister get on?"_

"_Oh they loved each other. Half the time they used to end up cuddled together in one bed all night. They never left each others side. Bella took it very hard; she's still not over it." _

"_What kind of child was she?" _Amanda repeated the question.

"_She was a little angel but sometimes she could be mischievous. She had this stubborn streak- I think she gets it from me. When she set her mind to something she would do it whatever." _She too had to work hard to keep from cracking under the pressure of talking about me. I closed my eyes and listened to Dave's soothing voice as he reassured me. Watching my Mum crying was cutting me deeply. Then it changed yet again to another voice.

"_I miss her so much, she was my twin. We used to do everything together and I wish she was here now. I wish she was here now, I wish it had been me and not her. I just want her back!" _My twin began crying desperately as she begged for me to come home. Watching Bella was like looking in a mirror especially since we were both crying.

"I want to go home! I want my family!" I completely broke down then, crying and begging for my family. My entire body was shaking and it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing me in the back. My _parents _had taken me from my real family and let them suffer for thirteen years. Luckily it ended soon after I lost it and the number to call if you had information came up.

Max grabbed the phone and began to dial.


	8. Early Callers

**6. Early callers**

**Bella POV**

It was still dark when the doorbell went. At first I thought that I'd imagined it but then it went a second time and I heard my father's groggy voice welcoming someone in.

"BELLA! RENEE!" He shouted up the stairs, the tiredness in his voice had been taken over by anxiety. I pulled myself out of bed and wrapped myself in my dressing gown before heading out onto the landing where my Mom was also making her way out of her room. She wrapped me into a cuddle and I heard her stifle a sob. I felt like I was being dumb as the anxiety in Dad's voice and my Mom's sadness seemed to be related but I couldn't work out what was wrong.

"Mom?"

"What if the programme's brought something up- what if they've found her body?" It suddenly all added up and I felt tears fill my own eyes. After all it did make sense- why else would we have these early callers? "We have to be brave, angel." Mom whispered as she wiped my tears, kissed my forehead and lead me downstairs.

"Hello I'm detective Marsden and this is detective inspector Richardson. FBI." We nodded and shook there hands. "I think you should sit down."

"Oh God!" Mom grabbed hold of me as we all sat side by side opposite the two detectives. It made me think- all these years we'd said that no matter what it would be better to know what had happened too her but now I was facing hearing the words I wasn't so sure. Before there had been some brief hope that she was alive and well; maybe it was better to have a tiny bit of hope then the truth.

"We've found your daughter." The man- Marsden- began.

"Where was the body?" My father asked numbly.

"No you don't understand. She called us; she's alive." The female- Richardson explained.

"Alive! Oh God thank you!" My Mom grasped my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You've found here, you found our daughter!" My Dad put his head in his hands and laughed as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"We have to run a DNA test as protocol but you just have to look at Bella to know there related."

"What happened to her?" I should have been delighted that I was going to get my sister back but there was this dark feeling in the pit of my stomach about what had happened to her these past thirteen years. Richardson came and knelt gently in front of me.

"Nothing bad has happened to her. She's been living in London with her 'adoptive parents'. We're not sure whether they took her or if she was taken to order for them and the way the investigation is going we'll probably never know."

"Why?" My Dad asked.

"They died in a car accident two years ago and Katie can't remember much. She was watching it with her friends when she saw the pictures."

"Why would someone just take my sister? What about the normal ways of getting a child like adoption?"

"We're only just scratching the surface of the investigation but from what we've learnt they had a five year old daughter who died a few months before Katie was taken. They tried to adopt legally but they were turned down because they weren't in a good place emotionally."

"So they decided to just take someone's child!" My Mom yelled angrily.

"Where's she been living?" My Dad asked.

"With Mr and Mrs Lakeland. I'm guessing it was a family friend or neighbour."

"When can we see her?" Mom asked the question we'd all been thinking.

"We have three seats on a flight to London leaving in three hours. You better get some stuff packed and we'll take you to the airport where some of our colleagues will meet you on the other side." I nodded and let my Mom help me up from the sofa and gave me a hug.

"You're getting your sister back, Bella." I smiled before letting here lead me upstairs. "Grab some stuff I need to call Phil and tell him what's going up." I nodded and turned to go back to my room. As soon as the door was shut I pulled my phone out and began dialling Edward's number. He'd stayed away to give me and my family some time alone.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"They found her."

"Oh God I am so sorry."

"No, she's not dead. She's alive! My sisters alive and in a few hours I'm going to be with her again!"

"I am so happy for you! Where is she? When does she get here?"

"No, we're going to her in London. We leave tonight and I don't know how long I'll be till we get back." There was a long pause his end as he took on the information that I was leaving him. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm sorry I was being selfish only I'm going to miss you. Go and be with your sister."

"I love you."

"I love you too and I'll see you when you get back." I smiled but felt my heart give a little ache at leaving him. To distract myself I grabbed my suitcase off the wardrobe and threw in some random clothes. I was about to close it when I remembered my sister's bracelet in my drawer. I grabbed it and put it onto of my clothes before going downstairs to find a photo album. As I shoved the album in my back I could hear my Dad's excited voice talking on the phone.

"Who is it?" I whispered as I walked in. I hadn't seen my Dad looking so happy in a long time.

"Billy."

"Oh can I talk to Jacob." He nodded and said a quick goodbye to Billy before handing the phone to me. Billy was already in the process of handing the phone over and I could hear a lot of static and Jake moaning about being woken up.

"This better be good Bells." Jake growled tiredly.

"They've found her, Jake, they've found her!"

"Found who?"

"Katie! She's alive!"

"What! No way!" He brightened up instantly and I could hear him laughing.

"I know! We're going to London to see her now!"

"So she's ok?"

"Yeah she was living with _adoptive parents." _I couldn't help growling the last bit.

"Nice, bet your going to kill them when you see them."

"They're dead, car accident."

"Even better." He laughed darkly. Dad appeared round the corner and mouthed: _we need to go._

"Look Jake I've got to go but I'll bring Katie to see you as soon as we get back."

"Can't wait to see you both." I put the phone down and grabbed my bag before hugging my Dad and letting him lead me into the hallway where Mom and the two officers were waiting.

"You ready?" Richardson smiled gently as she led us to the front door and out to there car.

The next few hours went in a blur of driving to the airport, checking it, getting on the plane and then eight restless hours on an aeroplane before we arrived at Gatwick airport. From there too more plain clothed detectives picked us up and took us on the last leg of our journey. It was early morning as we travelled through the city of London. I sat staring out the window taking in the city my sister had grown up in. We pulled up outside a townhouse with several police cars lined up across the street.

"We'll give you some space. The rest of the family have gone out so you'll be alone." We nodded and got out the car.

"You ready?" Mom asked as she opened the front door.


	9. Home

**7. Home **

**Katie POV**

Dave and his family had gone to take Ollie to school despite Ollie's desperate pleas to stay home and meet my new parents as he called them. He didn't really understand what was going on and kept unintentionally putting his foot in it much to Dave's annoyance, not that I minded much. Most of the officers- in fact only one was left- that had been in and out all night had decided to take their breaks now so that I could be allowed some private time alone with my family. The single police officer was sat in the kitchen while I was shut up in the living room with Mia. Mia was our three year old border collie who was sat snuggle don my feet. When I'd first moved into the house I had felt more like I was a guest and had been scared to touch anything but Mia had come a few weeks after me and she had always felt partly mine as we were both new to the house. Now three years on both of us had settled in fine and I was scared of leaving it.

Scared of seeing my new family.

Just plain scared.

"Mia." I whistled and patted the seat beside me so I could cuddle her up close. I was only just getting comfortable when I heard a car door slam. A few seconds later I heard the front door open and I realised my family was just a few feet away from me after all this time. I couldn't move from my seat, I felt frozen in place. It felt like it was going in slow motion as the door from the hallway slowly started opening. I pushed Mia off me and stood up slowly as a women moved into the room. We caught each others eyes and gasped. I watched my Mother grab the door for support as she put her hand to her mouth and began sobbing. I could feel tears welling in my eyes but I forced myself to cross the room and pull her into my arms. It felt odd holding my birth mother in my arms but nice too as we both started sobbing. I heard a strangled sob come from behind and looked up to see my Dad and my sister stood watching me with tears falling steadily. Reluctantly I pulled away from my Mom and turned to my Dad. Those bastards had made me hate him for thirteen years when all along he'd never stopped trying to find me.

"Daddy." I whimpered before letting him pull me into a hug.

"My little girl." He kissed the top of my head and held me close. "I've got you back."

"I missed you." I whispered before gently pulling out of the hug so I could turn to my sister. It was like looking in the mirror. Same eyes, same hair, same facial features, same height, even the same hairstyle. "I never forgot you."

"I never forgot you either." She smiled before pulling me into her arms. We held each other for a long time before reluctantly pulling apart to look at each other again.

"It's good to see you." We both laughed at my formality before hugging again. Why had they taken me away from this? From my family that loved me. There was a thud as an excitable Mia pushed my Dad onto the sofa so she could lick his face. What the girl had a thing for older men, including a fourteen year old Labrador that could barely move. "Mia, down!" I growled before dropping onto the floor and letting her lick my face and bound around me. She was soppy like that.

"She's gorgeous." Mum bent down to stroke her gently. "Was she yours before you came here?"

"No, we got her a few weeks after I moved in."

"These people who look after you who are they?"

"We lived next door." I pointed to the wall where my old house joined onto Dave's. "And I had no family so they took me in. Their middle son Dave is my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" My Dad practically growled which made us all laugh.

"He's ok Dad. He's really sweet."

"He better not be another Edward."

"Who's Edward?"

"My boyfriend." Bella sighed as she rolled her eyes at Dad. "He's sorry for what happened, Dad."

"You have a boyfriend called Edward?" I sniggered.

"Yeah Dave's an amazing name."

"Fair dues." I mumbled before smiling at her as she came and sat on the floor beside me. I made a mental note to ask her later what Dad had against Edward.

"Were you ok? I mean when you were living with them." Mum asked quietly.

"Yeah, they were... nice." What else could I say to that? Yeah, they were really great and I had loved them more then anything.

"I'm glad they looked after you." I nodded and began playing with Mia's ears to avoid the awkward silence that had descended on the room at the mention of my parents. Luckily the female officer came in and offered to make us all coffee which we greatly accepted.

"Would you like to see my room?"

"Yeah honey. That would be great." Mum smiled as I jumped up and helped Bella to her feet.

"Are you still as clumsy as you used to be?"

"Sadly yes. You should see me in PE, not good!" I laughed before starting towards the stairs. I was quickly trying to remember what state I had left it in. I was usually pretty tidy however I hadn't slept in it last night and I couldn't quite remember whether I had tidy it the night before. It wasn't that I was worried that they'd see my room in a state; more that I didn't want them to see any forgotten condom wrappers lying on the floor. Luckily it was all good and the only thing for them to see on the floor was my English homework. I looked around my room trying to see it like they saw it; it was painted purple with posters of bands and boys on the walls, on one wall there was a large corkboard with photos of my 'family', friends, school mates and a large array of random articles and other bits that I had kept, my bed was messy with the covers spread all over the floor, the desk beside my bed was covered in all my books underneath which I was probably sure my laptop could be found and in the corner there was a large bookcase and several shelves where my vast collection of books were housed.

"It's lovely." Mom began making my bed, I guess out of habit while my Dad and sister looked at the cork board.

"Is this _them_." My Dad asked as nicely as he could while pointing at a picture of my 'parents'. My 'Mom' Caroline had thick blonde hair in a tight bob; she had clear blue eyes and a pretty smile which had always reminded me of honesty and truth. My 'Dad' Ryan was also blond but he had hazel eyes and was tall and muscular. I could barely stand looking at them now and was grateful they were dead; it was what they deserved.

"Yes, Caroline and Ryan." He nodded before moving onto the pictures of my friends. I decided to go over and show them who the people were. "That's my best friends Gracie, my other friend Max, this is Dave my boyfriend and his little brother Ollie..." It seemed to calm my Dad down and the others seemed to enjoy seeing a glimpse into my life. I felt Bella wrap her arm around me and I hugged her back but it felt weird having them here.

"Katie?!" I heard the front door opening and realised Dave and his parents had come home.

"Oh they're home. Come on, you have to meet them." I lead the way back downstairs where Dave was kicking his shoes off in the hallway. "Dave!"

"Hey babe... Kate." He hugged me gently before turning to my family. "Wow, you sure I'm hugging the right one?"

"Hi I'm Bella."

"Dave, it's great to meet you. You must be Charlie and Renee." He shook hands with my Dad and hugged my Mom. He hadn't been so formal since we'd told Caroline and Ryan we were dating.

"Coffee's up." The officer called from the other room.

"It's lovely to meet you." My Dad said gruffly before leading us towards the kitchen.

"He gets nicer to them although after Edward..." Bella stopped and laughed.

"What happened with Edward?"

"I'll tell you when we have girly time later."

"Can't wait." I hugged my sister tightly. I was home.


	10. Sorry

Hey everyone,

sorry about before but i've changed my mind, again, and will carry on writing the stories because i love and miss them. i'd had a bad day and someone had been mean to me and called me a ribbish writer so i decided to stop btu then i decided why let them win (and anyway my head was getting lonely without all my characters in them- this is making me sound so normal). so your new chapters will be up soon and thank you to everyone who sent me a message of support- i was really greatful.

idril

x


	11. Girl time

**8. Girl time**

**Bella POV**

"I can kind of see Dad's point of view."

"Come on he totally over reacted!"

"This guy left you in a heap of despair before coming back and saying actually I will be with you. Why the hell did you take him back?" Katie rolled her eyes at me in a familiar gesture, probably because I did it all the time.

"I love him and it wasn't his fault." She laughed at me before leaning over to switch songs. It was nine at night and we'd left everyone else downstairs to go and have some girly time alone in her room; gossiping about our lives, eating chocolate and listening to music. I'd told her as much about Edward as I could- missing out the obvious vampire issues."Like Dave's perfect. I bet he's done some stupid things."

"Mmm, well nothing that bad but sometimes he can be a right prick."

"But you put up with that because you love him and he loves you."

"Yeah but him using locker room talk with his mates is a bit different to what what's-his-face did to you."

"His name is Edward and locker room talk?"

"Have you never seen John Tucker must die?" I shook my head and she laughed; making me promise to watch it with her one day. It felt odd sitting here with my sister making plans about what we were going to do in the future.

"I've missed you." I whispered before hugging her tightly.

"I wish I could remember more of my own life. Before all of this, I wonder why I can't..." She trailed off and began stroking Mia's ears. It was her comfort blanket; whenever there was a dip in the conversation or she was uncomfortable. I was about to say something when the door opened and Dave walked in with two bowls.

"I was sent to give you dessert- chocolate surprise."

"What's the surprise?" I asked.

"Something my Mum made is actually edible." Dave laughed as he handed me a bowl. Katie leaned up and kissed him making me miss Edward.

"Mmm, dessert tastes good!" She laughed before rolling her eyes at him. "You forgot spoons!"

"I'll go." He went to get off but Katie jumped up and shook her head.

"Sit down; I'll go." She gave him another kiss before leaving.

"Look after her when you go home." He said suddenly.

"Of course, I will. You love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I always have. Ever since I started liking girls she was the only one I ever wanted." His eyes glazed over as he thought back to when he first started liking my sister; I smiled at him and understood why he looked so sad at the idea of Katie going.

"Long distance relationships work out." I said trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah I know; I love her too much to let her go. I mean this is our last year at school and then I can go to college in America and be with her." I smiled, shocked by his complete love of her. So much so that he was willing to move halfway around the world just to be with her. "Sorry I get a bit carried away when I'm talking about your sister."

"It's sweet. What were they like?"

"They were nice, everyone was fooled by them. I mean it was a bit weird that they had no family; I mean we were the only people at their funeral but they were meant to have a small family- only grandparents. And then they were supposed to be a huge fire in a hotel they were staying in and everyone died. I suppose it was a bit far fetched. Did she say what they told her about you?"

"No."

"She could always remember you so they told her she had a sister who had been killed by your abusive father..."

"What?! They said he was abusive! How could they do that?" Suddenly I burst out crying and Dave nervously hugged me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sorry."

"Dave! What the hell have you done to her?!" Katie yelled as she walked back in the room.

"It wasn't his fault." I struggled to say as she enveloped me into a hug. "He told me what they said had happened to me and how Dad was..." I couldn't even say the words. New rage welled in me towards these evil people.

"Dave!" She growled and motioned for him to leave.

"It honestly wasn't his fault; I just can't believe they told you that. If it wasn't bad enough taking you away from us they made you hate Dad!"

"They're gone now and we're together. Don't let them get you down." I nodded before sitting up and picking up the bowl full of chocolate dessert.

"Just promise me you won't tell Dad, I think it would kill him."

"I won't, promise."

"Do you have that film you were talking about?" I asked as we tucked in. I couldn't help noticing that we ate in time.

"Yeah, why?" She asked after swallowing.

"Let's watch it." We were just getting started when the door opened and our parents walked in.

"Hey girls." Mom sat down and hugged Katie tightly. "I can't wait to have you home again."

"Where is home?" They froze at her question as I realised Mom would want her daughter with her after all this time but then again what about Dad and Forks?

"Well, Bella lives with your Dad in Forks and I live with Phil in California but you can live wherever you want." She nodded but said nothing for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Mom but I want to stay with Bella and maybe being back in Forks will help me remember something." She looked guiltily at Mom but she just smiled and nodded in agreement although I could tell how unhappy she was.

"Well I'll just have to stay in Forks a bit longer and of course Phil will want to see you..." Mom trailed off and looked at the screen. "Oh what are you watching?"

"Renée, I think we should leave the girls to it." Charlie kissed both our heads before dragging Mom out the room.

"They're sweet." Katie smiled.

"You want to stay with me." I hugged my sister tightly. "I've missed you."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly when I woke up in the morning; I was lying next to my sister on her bed who was curled up quietly reading a book.

"Morning." I mumbled making her jump. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. We better get up Gracie will be here soon." I nodded, she'd said her best friend was coming over today for us to meet. We'd decided that we would spend a week here before heading back to the US. Katie wanted us to meet all her friends and see the sights of the place where she had grown up; I think she also wanted to spend some more time with the people she was leaving behind.

We had only just got dressed and started eating breakfast when the doorbell went. Katie grinned as she leapt up to get the door. There was the sound of laughing and happy chatting which got closer until my sister led two other people into the room. The first had to be Gracie, my sister's best friend and the second must be the super smart Max.

"Oh my God!" Gracie stood gapping at me as she took in the fact that it was all true and Katie really was my sister.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Wow, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Gracie and this is Maxi."

"Max." The small boy growled before glaring at Gracie.

"Well it's lovely to meet you." I stood up and hugged both of her friends before letting Katie introduce them to our parents. We were just getting into the pleasantries when the phone rang.

"I'll go." Adrian got up and headed out to the hall. He came back a second later with the phone in his hands. "It's the police; they have some new information."


	12. virus

hey,

sorry about this but i have managed to infect my computer with a virus and it has completely crashed- seriously nothing opens and i'm writing this in the library while doing my biology homework!!! so you probably won't get an update for a few weeks- depending on how long it takes to be fixed. also while i'm giving you all this good news- my GCSE exams are in exactly four weeks! so i'm spending most of my time revising which means your not going to get very frequent updates until the summer. anyway wish me luck fixing the computer and doing the dreaded exams!

idril

x


	13. Las Vegas

**Woo the exams are finally over! So you'll actually get some updates from now on but still have to do loads of school work so don't expect too much!**

**9. Las Vegas **

**Katie POV**

"What news do you think they have?" Dad asked as he paced anxiously across the living room. They were coming to talk to us any minute now and everyone was on edge about what they had uncovered. Dave sat on one side of me hugging me tightly while Bella sat fiddling with a cushion on my other side.

"Maybe they've..." But Dave never got to finish his sentence as the doorbell went and my Dad raced to answer it. He led two grave looking plain clothed police officers into the room. They looked familiar but I had seen so many police officers recently I couldn't remember their names.

"Hi Katie I'm Detective inspector Katherine Reader and this is DCI Martin Redwood. We're working closely with the team back in America who have found some interesting information. Records show that Caroline and Ryan flew into Las Vegas airport six months after you were reported missing and two weeks later flew out of the country from JFK airport with a child."

"Where was I for six months?"

"How come no one picked up on them leaving?" My Dad asked angrily.

"Well in answer to your question Mr Swan it had been six months since your daughter's abduction and as you know the operation had been scaled back, the airport was across the states and they had all the right paperwork to prove that she was their daughter. As to your question Katie we have a few possibilities although the main one is that you were stolen to order by a gang. Your case has many similarities to a group in Texas who spent decades taking children to order and were only stopped recently. They had a member in almost every town who would scout out the local children and when an opportune moment arose they would strike and take them, then a few months later when the operation was scaled down they would move the child to a different state and give them to their new family and sort out all the papers necessary for them to get out the country."

"Where did they keep the children for all that time?" Bella gasped but I already knew the answer. A sudden flashback took my breath away. An anonymous voice hissed in my ear: _It's soundproof so no one will hear you scream. _ Then a blurry visual of an attic room with no windows and only a bare bulb for light, the bare wood floors were covered in scratch marks and chalk drawings from my predecessors.

"Katie?" I felt Dave shaking me gently and it was only then I realised I was screaming out loud. I wrapped my arms around Dave before bursting out crying.

"I had a flashback to...to...to the room where they kept me." I began sobbing as the true horror of what had happened to me in those few months without my new family hit me. I may have been safe and loved when I was with them but whatever had happened to me in between had been far from it.

"Tell us about it." The policewomen prompted.

"It was a room in an attic, no windows and only a bare bulb, a small mattress in the corner of the room and children's drawings on the walls. I made one; it was my family and me- all stick people, I can remember scratching it with my nails and how much it hurt but I needed to do it because I missed them so badly. The room was locked and he kept the key on him at all times, it was hidden behind his attic and you could only get there by a secret staircase which was behind his bookcase. He kept the key to the bookcase door in the bible under Genesis." I stopped, shocked at the details I had just remembered.

"You kept saying him- who was he? What did he look like?" The male officer had to take over the prompting as the female officer was sat in shock looking at me with sympathy. My Dad came and sat in front of me before hugging me tightly, I could feel her damp cheeks against me.

"I'm so sorry Angel. I should never have let you go."

"It's not your fault." I whispered back.

"Katie, I'm sorry but this is really important. We need to find this man and quickly before he does this to anyone else."

"I don't know, I'm trying to remember but he's just a dark shadow. I knew him well though, in the wood I saw him and felt safe. He promised he'd take me back to my Daddy and I went with him but he didn't he..." I dissolved into tears and put my arms out for my Dad and let him envelope me into the warmest hug I had ever had and in that moment I realised what I had been searching for my entire life when I had wanted to know my real family even after the stories I'd heard; here I was with my family and despite everything I felt glad.

"This gang in New York, what did they do to the children?" Dave asked quietly.

"They kept the children in rooms like Katie described, usually drugged up to keep them calm and quiet which is probably why Katie can't remember much, and..." She paused not sure how to put the next bit.

"Some were abused weren't they?" I whispered as my Mum let out a wail of despair.

"Some were but it wasn't overly common and we're pretty confident your daughter was ok." She tried her best to sound positive but by the looks on my parent's faces she obviously hadn't convinced them. I turned and hugged my Dad tightly.

"Its ok Dad, I'm fine and as soon as we get home we can get back to normal." I promised him as I lent against his warm chest making me feel safe.

I was lying half asleep in bed next to Bella pondering over what had happened to me thirteen years ago and trying to remember something, anything that could be useful. Who was the person who had taken me away from my family all those years ago and made me live in terror in a secret attic for six months of my life? Who could be that cruel to a child?

_I was walking scared through the woods, every sound made me jump as darkness descended onto the forest floor. I was crying desperate for my Dad to come and find me, wishing I had gone with Bella for some company. Then I saw a familiar face walking towards me and instantly felt better as I ran towards him, arms outstretched. Billy Black grinned and put his arms out to give me a cuddle. _


	14. Its Not Possible

**10. Its not possible!**

**Bella POV**

Dad just kept walking round and round the living room muttering over and over again _"It's not possible, it's just not." _I couldn't help but agree with him, I mean Billy! The man was like a second father to me and even though we'd fallen out over the Cullen's I knew it was only because he'd cared about me, could it really have been that he'd done it all out of guilt?

"Are you really going to believe some random fishing friend over your own daughter?" Mom growled angrily at him.

"Maybe I did get it wrong, maybe I just remembered him and put two and two together to make five." Katie put her head in her hands and groaned as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Well, we'll know soon enough. We've sent a team round to arrest him and search his house." DI Reader tried to soothe the tensions. The sun had just risen but we'd been up for hours after Kate had woken up crying and saying she remembered when she was taken. I couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth next; Billy Black. I was still hoping she was just projecting Billy into the scene after all he'd been in some of the pictures we'd been looking at yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Kate whispered as she leaned back in her chair and wrapped her arms around Dave.

"No, honey, it's not your fault I just can't believe he would do such a thing butt if he has God help him." He sat down on her other side and held her close. I could see in his eyes the fight going on in his mind between the need to believe his daughter and the need to believe that his best friend hadn't done something as horrendous as taking one of his children. "After everything that happened with William I just can't believe he could put someone through loosing a child."

"William?" Katie mouthed at me.

"Billy had a son who drowned when he was a toddler at the beach just after the twins were born." I explained briefly to her. I knew the story vaguely from when I'd asked Jacob who the boy in the pictures with his sisters was. Katie was quiet for a minute.

"He doesn't sound like the kind of person who would kidnap a child for money." She eventually said.

"As I recall him and Sarah were always up to their eyes in debt, he probably needed the money." Mom growled at us, she was adamant it was Billy but maybe that was just because she wanted all this to be over. Luckily the detectives mobile rang to interrupt us all and we went back into quiet thoughtfulness.

"That was the detectives working at Billy's house, they've found nothing Katie. No secret staircase, no soundproof room, it's not him."

"Sorry." Kate whispered. My phone went and I flipped it open to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Bella what the fuck is going on? How dare you accuse my Dad of doing that! These bastards have just wrecked our entire house, they've broken the bookcase and the attic wall, and they even broke some of my Mom's pictures!" Jacob yelled angrily.

"Jake, I'm sorry..." I tried to explain but my sister tore the phone off me, mouthing _'It's my problem I'll sort it out.'_

**Katie POV**

"Jake it's me, Kate." He paused in his rage for a second as he realised this was our first contact in thirteen years but I had broken the rules of friendship by accusing his father of kidnapping me and we couldn't escape that fact for long.

"Why the hell did you accuse my Dad of doing that?"

"I'm sorry I must have got two memories confused and put them together, my brains all muddled up at the minute. You have no idea how sorry I am." He was silent for a long time. "Forgiven?" I asked eventually.

"I forgive you." He laughed. "I've missed you Kate. Is that what you call yourself now?"

"Nah it's still Katie unless I'm too lazy to put the -i in!" He laughed along with me.

"Your voice is sweet."

"Yours is huskier then what I remember." I could feel Dave looking at me and I grinned. "I don't think my boyfriend likes this conversation."

"Boyfriend? Is he a prick or just possessive?"

"He's lovely actually." I blew Dave a kiss and he blushed.

"You sound like Bella."

"Not an Edward fan either then?"

"Don't get him started on Edward!" Bella groaned.

"What is with this guy that everyone hates him?"

"He's something else that's for sure." Jake practically growled. "Well I should go, this phone calls probably costing me the earth. When do you get back?"

"Thursday, four days to go." I tried to seem happy but I was nervous about leaving all of this behind.

"Well I'll see you then. Bye Katie."

"Bye Jake, tell your Dad I'm sorry." I smiled as I hung up the phone, I'd missed Jacob.

"Well, I'd better take Ollie to school." Dave got up and yelled up the stairs at Ollie to 'move his butt down the stairs'. I knew something was up so I got up and followed him into the hallway.

"Can we talk?" He nodded and we moved to the privacy of kitchen. "I love you Dave, no matter how far away you are, I still love you."

"I know, Kate." He sighed and kept his gaze firmly on the floor. "Its just when you were talking to Jacob I realised that you were going to be thousands of miles away with all these attractive boys who share a past with you and, oh I dunno, I just suppose I feel kind of insecure." He laughed at the end, his face breaking out into dimples.

"How do you think I feel, this is juts what Penelope wanted. A few weeks and she'll have her claws into you if she gets her way! And no matter how far away I am I'll always love you, no other boy could compare. Its you I share the past with not anyone else." He smiled before bending down and kissing me gently on the lips.

"Penelope will never have me, I'm yours."

"Forever?"

"And always. I'll come and see you in forty two days, we can last that long." I nodded and kissed him again before pushing him to the door.

"Take Ollie to school and when you get back we can go out and do something just the two of us." He grinned in anticipation before running out the door with a slightly less enthusiastic brother. I went back to my original place on the sofa waiting for Dave to get back as I made a plan of what we could do for the rest of the day. It was only an hour later that we all began to get tetchy- it should only take half an hour at most to get there and back so where were they? The doorbell rang just as Bella and I were heading out the door to look for him.

The police were stood on the doorstep.

"Is Mrs or Mr Lakeland in?" I nodded and led them into the living room clinging to Bella, fearing the worst.

I was right too.

"Mr Lakeland, Mrs Lakeland I'm afraid I have to inform you that David and Oliver were involved in a car crash at the top of Fir Gate Avenue. They've been taken to Westville Hospital but your eldest has sustained major head wounds and the doctors have advised you to get there immediately."


	15. Goodbye

**Sorry it's been so long but life kind of got in the way and then I got busy with other stories but people keep asking me about this one so I thought I should continue it, hope it was worth the wait. Idril xxx**

**11. Goodbye**

**Katie POV**

He couldn't die, he couldn't die. That was the only thought going through my head as I sat in the waiting room being held by my Mother. Adrian was on the phone to Joseph and Mia; he was a man's man who never cried in front of anyone, I'd known him almost my entire life and only seen him cry three times: when both his Grandsons had been born and now. The tears were flowing freely as he lent against the wall for support; how could this be happening? How could any of this been happening? A week ago I'd been an orphan living with my boyfriend's parents and now I was a girl famous for being kidnapped with my boyfriend lying on an operating table fighting for his life. Was this the price I'd have to pay for finding my family; that I lost my boyfriend. Boyfriend seemed the wrong word for Dave, I mused, boyfriend seemed too trivial to describe what Dave was to me. He'd been my first friend in London and even when Gracie had come along he was still the person I was closest to.

The door opened and Jane walked in; she too looked shattered at the prospect of losing one of her sons. Thankfully Oliver had avoided the main collision and only broke his arm so Jane had gone to sit with him trying to keep him content and away from all the worry of Dave.

"How's Ollie?" Adrian asked as he moved to envelope his wife in a hug.

"Fine, they're taking him to have a cast put on his arm so I thought I'd come and see if there's any news." She whimpered the last part and hugged Adrian tighter. "Ollie... Ollie... Ollie says that Dave pushed him out the way. The car came racing round the corner and he pushed his brother out the way but... but... but he couldn't get himself out the way." She began sobbing uncontrollably while for a hideous, terrible second a dreadfully thought entered my head: Why did he save Ollie? Why didn't he let Ollie- Ollie the tiny, angelic ten year old boy who I loved like a brother and would happily lay down my own life for- die while he saved himself? It was a hideous thought that lasted for a fleeting moment.

But it was enough.

It was enough to make my guts turn to mush as my face flushed because of the shame of it. How could I even think that; Dave was a hero who hadn't thought twice about saving his little brother even though he'd known it meant he could die? Better a living coward than a dead hero; the evil little voice in my head spat out.

"Mr Lakeland?" A serious faced doctor walked into the room and we all stood up holding each other for support.

"Please is my son going to be ok?" Jane practically begged her eyes reminiscent of puppies just after someone kicked them. The doctor's face fell slightly and he stared around at all of us: Adrian, Jane, Charlie, Renee, Bella and finally me.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?" He asked quietly as if he didn't really want to tell what was coming. Jane let out a wail and Adrian had to wrap his arms around her to keep her upright; Dad seemed to guess my reaction would be the same and held me tightly against his chest whispering comforting words in my ear as I tried to keep it together.

"Mum what's going on?" Joseph appeared; racing in with Mia right behind both looking worried.

"We're about to find out." Adrian took over vocal duties as it was obvious Jane couldn't say a word. "Doctor?"

"Right, well, your son sustained massive head trauma in the collision and we took him to theatre to try and repair the damage which was successful; unfortunately we found he had severe internal bleeding..."

"But he's ok now right?" Joseph asked as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"No." The doctor whispered. "His internal organs were so severely crushed there's nothing we can do. We've made him as comfortable as possible but he's only got hours left. I am so sorry." He placed an arm on Jane's shoulder and went to say something else but I couldn't hear it.

Everything had gone black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Katie." Bella whispered as I came round. I was lying on a hospital bed with Bella on one side and Mom and Dad on the other. My head was fuzzy but my memory of the doctor's conversation was crystal clear in my mind.

Dave was dying. I tried to sit up but Bella pushed me down again.

"Bella please, Dave's..." I couldn't say the words but the look in her eyes told me she understood how precious each second was to me.

"I know darling but you collapsed, you need rest." My Mum soothed.

"Mum! I 'm stressed and I haven't eaten all day!" My Mum was about to argue but a kindly doctor walked in and smiled at me.

"Hi Darling I'm glad you're awake. I know your circumstances and I know you want to be with David but we need a little chat. In private." She smiled at my family who shared odd glances before promptly reading. I wanted to tell them that I was as flummoxed as they were but they left so quickly all I could do was stare at the nurse for an explanation.

"What's wrong because frankly I can't deal with any more bad news right now?"

"Well it depends how you feel about babies. You're four months pregnant, Katie." I sat for about a minute just staring at her. How could I be pregnant we'd always been so careful? My first thought was shit; we're going to be in so much trouble but then I remembered there was no we. Dave was dying and I had a baby that would grow up fatherless. I noticed how I'd subconsciously decided that I was keeping this baby; when Dave and I had talked about what we would do if we ever found out we were having a baby we'd decided we would probably have it adopted so we could go to university but now things were so different. This baby would be my last link to Dave.

"I need to tell Dave."

"I talked to his doctor and we had an idea that if you wanted to we could set up a scan in his room so he can see your baby." I nodded; I had never been so grateful to anyone in my life. She helped me get up slowly and pull my jumper back on. My family were talking in hurried whispers which stopped abruptly as I walked out.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Mum hugged me tightly.

"Yeah I just really need to be with Dave." She nodded but refused to let go of me as we began moving back down the corridor; eventually coming out at the familiar waiting room which had now emptied of Dave's family and been replaced by Gracie, Max and Max's parents.

"Kate! They said that you collapsed! Are you ok?" Gracie hugged me tightly before looking into my face as if that would give her any clues to what was going on in my mind. She wouldn't be able to guess it if she tried.

"I just need to be with him, Grace." She nodded.

"They said we could go in but we thought we'd let them have some time alone." I nodded as I wiped the new tears from my eyes. "He's been asking for you. Room 10 along that way."

Somehow I managed to work my face into giving her something like a smile and without another word I left her and headed for the room she had indicated. There was a window outside the room but the blinds were pulled to give the family some privacy. I knocked quietly before pushing the door open; they all looked up as I entered and Jane stood up to give me a cuddle.

"Are you feeling better sweetie, what was wrong?" I opened my mouth but my attention was caught by Dave lying on the bed. He had wires coming out of his body and bandages covering his head and midriff.

"Kate." He whispered his bloodshot eyes focusing on me.

"I'm here Hun." I whispered before running over to the bed and gently kissing his lips. "I love you." I managed to choke out.

"Marry me Kate." He whispered in a tired voice as if every word was a struggle. "Please Kate; I want to die with you as my wife."

"Of course I will." There were murmurings of quiet assent from the people in the room and Ollie let out a squeal of delight before suddenly stopping as he realised this wasn't a time to be happy. "Dave I need to..."

"Sorry to interrupt but we need a private few minutes with Dave." The doctor who had told us of Dave's imminent death and my nurse had walked into the room with a covered machine.

"Can Kate stay?" He managed to croak out and I watched the doctors share a happy glance as it meant they didn't have to find a way to get me left alone with him.

"Of course." The family left quickly and I felt a bubble of anxiety at how Dave would take the news.

"What's up Doc? Surely it can't get any worse?"

"I think Kate should explain." He turned to look at me as I sat on the bed holding his hand.

"We're having a baby." I whispered; tears dripping down my face. I didn't dare look into his face in case he was shocked or angry. I didn't expect him to cry. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry; it's just you shouldn't have to go through that alone." I leaned my head against his before kissing him gently. "So why's the Doc here?"

"They thought you might like to see our baby." He nodded slowly before letting out a shuddering breath.

"I really wish Ollie had looked before he crossed that road." He sighed before pulling me into a hug against his chest. "Love you."

"Love you too." The doctor cleared his throat behind us; I slid off the bed into the seat beside him while never letting go of his hand for a second.

"This might be a little chilly." The nurse smiled at me trying to give us both some reassurance as the Doctor stood in the background watching us quietly. It took a few minutes for her to set up the equipment but before long the quick fluttering of our baby's heart filled the air. Dave's grip on my hand tightened and I knew he was trying hard not to cry. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah." Dave nodded before smiling gently at me for reassurance that he'd made the right choice.

"It's a girl and she looks healthy." Dave squeezed my hand and let out a shaky breath, I met his eyes and saw regret and desperation written in them; he didn't want to die, he wanted to spend his life with me and our child, which reminded me of his earlier question to me.

"Is there any chance we could get married here?" I asked, praying the answer would be yes. The nurse smiled and said she'd see what she could do before her and the doctor left the room. I moved back to sit on his bed as we continued to hold hands, we needed to be close to each other; after all we didn't have much longer. It was such a hideous thought but one I was going to have to get my head around sooner rather than later.

"What about names?" He asked quietly.

"I... I don't know. What do you like?"

"I was thinking, I mean it's totally your choice but I like Beth, like our song." I smiled; we'd had our first kiss to Beth three years earlier at the school disco and it had been our song ever since. It seemed fitting that our daughter would be named after it.

"Beth it is. I'm going to tell her all about her amazing Daddy I promise." I choked out, tears freely streaming down my face.

"I know you will. At least there's one upside."

"How the hell can you find an upside in all this?"

"Your Dad can't kill me for getting you pregnant if I'm already dying." I rolled my eyes at his black sense of humour although he did bring up a very good point of how the hell we were going to tell our parents about this. Today had certainly taken an unexpected turn.


End file.
